1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of firearm holsters, and more particularly to holsters for holding firearms along extremities of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, holsters have been provided to secure firearms in vehicles, saddles, airships, desks and other and various locations as well as the body of a person. Holsters adapted to secure firearms to the body of a person include leg or ankle holsters which are usually designed to wrap around the ankles of the lower leg of the person. Such firearms so secured are somewhat out of sight, are usually accessible with little effort and with speed and dispatch.
Ankle holsters presently available, however, must be secured very tightly, for the lower leg is subjected to fast, articulated movements that will tend to sling the holster off the body. Unless the holster is tight against the lower leg, rubbing may occur that will cause substantial discomfort, skin lesion and other problems. Moreover, it is important for fast drawing of the firearm secured in the holster that the holster remain at one position around the leg so that when a hand reaches down to withdraw the firearm, the firearm is in the location or position around the leg where it is most expected.
Firearms, and guns in general are relatively heavy items, and will have a tendency to sling around during the articulated movement of the lower leg, especially when the wearer is engaging in fast movement such as chasing suspected criminals and breaking down doors of premises where suspected criminal activity takes place. To accomplish the desired objectives when wearing an ankle holster and gun, it is customary for wearers to secure the belt or wrap of the ankle holster very tightly around the ankle area of the lower leg, often times so tightly that vascular circulation is constricted or restricted. Further, it has been known that firearms held in such holsters have dug into the skin and flesh in the lower leg so as to pinch nerves, restrict movement of the foot relative to the ankle and leg, and to otherwise cause very serious medical problems such as gangrene. In effect, such holsters and holster assemblies have been used so that a tourniquet results.
It has long been desired to provide a holster and holster assembly which securely and tightly holds a gun or like firearm stationary relative to the lower leg, and proximate a malleolus of the lower leg, but which need not be so tightly secured to the malleoli region that vascular circulation is restricted. It has long been desired to provide a lower leg holster and holster assembly which can be worn for extended periods of time without encountering the danger of gangrene from loss of vascular circulation, crushed nerves and other problems that a tourniquet causes.